Lady Midnight
by booklover551
Summary: This is about how there is a killer on the loose and Emma Carstairs has to find out who it is. All the while, she has to deal with her inner turmoil over Julian, her parabati. Is their love to be? Or will it be crushed by an ancient law? Who knows? Also who is this mysterious killer? And can Emma and the rest of the gang find out before it's too late! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Emma breathed in slowly. Her eyebrow twitched as a fly buzzed around her head. Next to her Julian Blackthorn sighed exasperatedly. She opened her eyes to take a quick peek at him. Julian has messy brown hair and blue-green eyes, which were currently staring at her. Emma looked away, flushing. Right now they were in a church with their mentor, Lila, and were supposed to be meditating. Emma **hated** sitting still. She tried taking a deep breath, but it didn't help. _Just think. Soon you'll be able to investigate your parent's deaths. _Emma mentally reminded herself. Her parents has died five years ago, and the Blackthorns had taken her in on the grounds that she had been to become Julian Blackthorn's parabati. Many people blamed their deaths on Sebastian Morgenstern. Emma thought that, that wasn't the case.

Finally, Emma heard the church bell ring and she jumped out of her seat to leave. "Wait." Lila called, her quiet voice emanating authority. Emma turned around and gritted her teeth. "What. Do. You. Want." Emma grounded out. Julian gave her a look that said back off, but Emma didn't want to back off. She stood her ground and waited. Lila sighed. "Oh, Emma. You have so much potential. But if you can't sit still how are you going to learn patience?" Lila admonished gently.

Emma looked down at her feet. That's all she was ever told. Sit still, be patient. It's the same thing over and over again. Lila seemed to have read her thoughts because her honey colored eyes flashed. "For you homework, I want you to write a hundred page essay about techniques to get you to sit still and e patient. It also has to touch on why patience is important while slaying demons. No homework for you, Julian." Lila declared.

Emma opened her mouth to complain, but Lila held up her hand, and gestured her students towards the door. Emma stormed out of the room, and Julian sheepishly followed behind her. _"_I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Emma yelled. Julian gave her his most charming smile. "Well, you could always just tune out and pretend to meditate like I do." Julian pointed out. "Well I- wait. You tune out!" Emma berated Julian.

He laughed it off. Emma looked at him, confused as to why she was suddenly so... giddy. _Can I be... No that can't happen!_ Emma thought determinedly. Emma walked off towards the combat training room. Julian went to the beach, as he already had his swim shorts on. Besides, he seemed to know when she needed space.

_The girls there are probably going to be all over him. _Emma thought grouchily. Then realizing her mistake she shook those thoughts out of her head. Emma reached out to open the combat training door, but changed her mind. Emma started going west, away from the beach and pulled out her blue phone. She paused at her background picture of her parents. They had been so happy back then._ Whoever had killed her parents was going to pay ten-fold _Emma silently promised. She clicked her contacts list and pushed he name of the person who was at the top of the list.

The phone was picked up after three rings. "Emma?" the person on the other side of the phone line asked concernedly. "Hey, can we talk, at your place?" Emma inquired. "Of course!" The person replied, shocked that Emma would think she couldn't. "Thanks Clary, I'll see you there." Emma responded, relieved. She hung up the phone and started walking.

**Sorry, I know it's short. I wanted to leave you with cliff-hanger, so it turned out short. **


	2. Chapter 2

Emma just let herself in to Clary's apartment. It looked exactly as it had last time. The minty green couch to the brown armchair in the corner. Sunlight filtered into the vast windows, and the carpet was the color of the ocean. The only thing that was different about it was the dripping wet canvas, staining the carpet with red paint. Emma walked over to the canvas to see what Clary was drawing this time. It was truly horrific. Clary was in it, and so was Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Julian, and... **herself**. Clary was covered in blood, and Jace was leaning over her with unshed tears in his eyes. Isabelle and Simon were desperately trying to save them from the demons that surrounded the group. Julian and her... they were facing this woman in a purple cloak. Her face was covered, but she seemed... familiar. Emma was trying puzzle it out when she heard Clary coming.

_I'll just ask Clary. _Emma mentally decided. Clary entered the room from the kitchen. Clary's eyes were forest green, and she had dark red hair. Clary had her gear on, and there was a bit of blood on it. Clary started to smile, when she saw what Emma was next to. "Did you look at it?" Clary demanded. Emma's blue eyes widened in shock. Clary had never had a problem with her looking at the paintings. "Yes. Who is the woman in purple? And why is this one so..." Emma trailed off searching for a word. "Gruesome." Clary supplied, "Don't worry about it. I just had a bad** dream**." Clary emphasized the word dream and Emma couldn't figure out why. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Clary asked brightly, as if their last conversation hadn't happened.

Emma studied her, and decided just let it drop for now. "Oh, I just need to vent again." Emma said. Clary headed over to the minty green couch and gestured for Emma to sit down. Clary sat back patiently. Suddenly, Emma was telling her everything. She told Clary about how unfair her teacher was being, and all of her frustrations. Clary nodded along, hanging on to every word Emma said. Clary responded correctly at all of the appropriate moments, and showed the right expressions. Nobody really got Emma like Clary did. It occurred to Emma suddenly, that she always talked to Clary about her wishes and fears, but they never talked about Clary and her life with Jace. Emma resolved to be more considerate next time. Clary studied her and seemed to sense there was one more thing she needed to get off her chest. "Anything else?" Cary inquired softly. Emma debated whether she should tell Clary about what she wanted to say. One side won out and Emma took a deep breath.

"I've been acting really weirdly around Julian and I don't understand what this emotion is." Emma started. Clary leaned forward, apprehensively waiting. "My body heat rises, I get grumpy when I think of other girls being all over Julian, I'm noticing his muscles, and every time he laughs it's like I got a new weapon for Christmas." Emma revealed. Weapons at Christmas are a **HUGE **deal. "O... M... G!" Clary squealed. Emma blinked. _This is not the reaction I was expecting for what emotion I think it is. _Emma thought. "You're in LOVE!" Clary declared excitedly. "I was afraid of that." Emma mumbled. "What are you talking about?!" Clary exclaimed, with almost a touch of anger in her voice.

Emma sighed. She knew how sensitive Clary was about people not liking love. Clary had to work so hard for her love that it had come impossible for her to understand why somebody wouldn't want love. "Clary. It's against the law of the Clave for parabati to fall in love." Emma groaned miserably. "The Clave is wrong! And since when do you care about rules?!" Clary argued. Emma almost smirked at that last part, but she restrained herself. "I suppose. But I don't know if I'm ready to love anyone and make a commitment." Emma decided. "Okay. I can understand that. Maybe you need time away from Julian to sort out your feelings." Clary advised. Emma didn't respond. She got up, and said goodbye. Emma walked out the door only to put a hearing and seeing (to see through) rune on the door a few minutes.

Clary's head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking silently. _She's crying _Emma realized. She heard a slight creaking noise behind her, and whirled around with her seraph blade out. It was Jace, and he was looking at her angrily. _He saw Clary. _"What did you say?" Jace asked coldly. He was very over-protective, so Emma could understand his concern. "Nothing. But she did draw a... scary painting. Clary said it was based off of a dream." Emma informed. Jace paled slightly at the word dream. "what am I going to do?" Clary murmured from behind the pair. Jace and Emma nodded at each other in understanding. They would protect Clary. Selfless Clary who might do something stupid if she thought her friends were in danger.

Emma went back to the institute and decided Clary was right. She needed time away from everyone to think about her feelings. Emma decided she would ask Clary if she could stay there in a few days. Emma wanted to give Clary time to calm down. Meanwhile, Emma had a very important a hundred page essay to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was standing in a crowded meeting room, and was on the verge of screaming some very unlady-like words. Shadowhunters from all over had been called to this meeting, so Emma knew it must be important. She saw Clary standing with Jace not too far away, but Emma decided to not join them. Clary's face after she left... it was just too scary. Emma had never seen Clary upset before. Jace seemed to sense someone watching him and his eyes locked on Emma's. Emma looked away, intimidated by the intensity in his eyes. It was as if he was reading her soul. Isabelle and Simon were off to Emma's right holding hands, and looking all soppy. Simon had gone through ascension a few years back and slowly regained all of his memories. Clary mentioned once that it was almost like nothing had happened.

SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" Alec boomed. He was dressed in a blue tux with a silver tie. He had replaced his dad as the inquisitor two years ago when he had been killed by a demon. Magnus, Maia, Lily, and Kaelie followed Alec. Emma sat up a little straighter. If they invited the council members (an Kaelie who is only a representative), then something was seriously wrong. "People of the Nephlim!" Alec yelled, "I know you have all heard the rumors about missing Shadowhunters and Faeries. I am here to confirm those rumors and to vote on a deal the Fae have offered us!"

Everybody gasped and started murmuring to each other. Emma was perplexed. _Why would the Fae offer us a deal after all we've done to them? _Emma wondered suspiciously. Next to her, Simon and Isabelle exchanged worried looks. Alec's eyes met with Jace's in silent communication. Clary didn't seem surprised at all. This caused Emma to narrow her eyes at Clary. _Does this have something to do with her painting...?_ I wondered anxiously. 'In exchange for investigating the Fae deaths, they will give back Mark Blackthorn." Alec continued, oblivious to Emma's inner turmoil.

When Emma finally processed what Alec was saying her first reaction was disbelief. Her second reaction was cautiousness. Her final reaction was pure exuberance. "Mark's coming home." Emma whispered to herself. Everyone was crying out at each other. When Emma looked over at Clary, she was surprised at what she saw. Clary's face was one of contemplation. She wasn't excited; Clary was scared. _What does she know that I don't? _Emma wondered. "Were those their exact words?" Clary asked, her quiet voice overcoming the loud, joyous other ones. The room went dead silent. The audience leaned forward in anticipation.

Alec looked fairly startled, but to his credit, recovered quickly. He gestured towards Arthur as he spoke, "Arthur told me that. He was the one to receive the message." Emma saw Julian out of the corner of her eye, looking enraged. "Has someone checked for any loopholes?" Clary inquired challengingly. Not many people could talk to Alec like that. Only the close family and friends. Clary and Alec's eyes locked in a staring contest. It was clear silent communication was going between the two of them. Alec was probably thinking _"Stop making a fool out of me Clary." _In return Clary was probably like, _"I'm not. I'm being careful. Don't give the Blackthorn kids and Emma false hope." _Jace intervened by looking pleadingly at Clary.

Clary dropped her eyes, but not in submission. It was more in like resignation. "The catch is first we have to find the killer." Alec finally stated. Emma looked at Alec sharply. She knew as well as everybody else that, that could take months, years even. Clary looked up, quickly. Everybody murmured to each other worriedly. Somehow, Julian had fought his way through the crowd to Emma. Emma didn't shy away. Julian would need her help now more than ever! Alec was trying to calm the crowd, waving his arms frantically. The conversations got louder and more heated.

"QUIET!" Jace bellowed. Everybody glanced at him nervously. Nobody wanted to make the famous Jace Herondale an enemy. He gestured at Alec to continue. Alec cleared his throat. "Now, what we need to do is break up into volunteer groups to find the killer. Would anyone like to volunteer?" Alec reasoned. At first nothing happened. Then, slowly but surely, people started raising their hands. A few people who still thought Fae couldn't be trusted didn't raise their hands, but there were still more than enough people. Alec smiled at the crowd. "Let's start by splitting us into groups." Alec decided.

Shadowhunters, Werewolves, and vampires alike started teaming up. Emma grabbed Julian's hand so that they wouldn't be torn apart by the crowd. Alec saw them as soon as everybody had gotten into groups. "You need more than just two people to a group." Alec announced quietly. Clary's eyes immediately began roaming the crowd. Her face paled when she saw Julian and Emma together. "We'll take them." Isabelle offered for her group (Clary, Jace, and Simon).

Clary looked like she wanted to argue, but stayed silent. Emma cast a grateful look at Isabelle as she and Julian made their way over. "Alec?" Clary called out, hesitantly. Alec's shoulders slumped as if he knew what she would say. Alec inclined his head giving Clary permission to speak. "Don't you think, for the time being, that the terms of the agreement we made with the Fae should be... changed slightly. Alec's eyes went wide. "Clary. We will talk later about your problem with authority." Alec answered. He walked away, leaving Clary with a fire in her eyes. "So, let's finally get started." Jace ordered grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to add in the disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters or Java Jones. **

Clary was angry. Emma could not understand for the life of her why, but Clary was. It was the way Clary slaughtered every demon the group came across that alerted Emma to the problem. It was as if the demons had done something to hurt her. Clary was making fists with her hands! Emma mentally reminded herself not to get on Clary's bad side. Jace kept glancing at Clary, worriedly. Clearly, Emma wasn't the only one in the dark. Simon also seemed worried, but was content to leave Clary alone for the time being. Isabelle... well, nobody could really tell what Isabelle was thinking. She is a very... shielded person. She's not quick to let people in and see her emotions and fears.

"Soooooo... Are we almost at the site?" Julian asked to break the tension. Every group had been assigned a murder site to see if we could find a common thread. "Almost. I think it's only two blocks ahead, Bloodsucker." Jace replied. "Not a vampire anymore Blondie." Simon shot back. Emma rolled her eyes at their childish banter. Jace was about to respond when Clary called back, "We're here." Immediately, everybody did a 360 (which means to turn in a full circle). it was an alleyway between Java Jones and a dance club.

The only thing in the alleyway were old garbage bins and cardboard boxes. The cardboard boxes were labeled, "Youngman's Coffee Potions." _That's probably just where Java gets their coffee ingredients from,_ Emma concluded. You could see a faint bloodstain on the ground. Everybody fanned out, and Emma headed for the bloodstain. It was just a streak, but it was still important. According to what the Clave had told them, this victim was found beheaded. His head was in one of the boxes and the body was leaning against the building nearby.

Sure enough, Clary commented on blood being on Java Jones' wall. "That doesn't make sense. I found blood here on the floor. Unless he victim was moved from the original spot of death, the blood couldn't have gotten from there to here." Emma declared. Jace nodded at her approvingly. "It was assumed that the victim had been pushed against the wall and after his head had been cut, it had landed in one of the boxes. But if he was murdered over there, the killer is messing with us. They're just trying to scare us." Clary realized.

"Who would play such a dirty game?" Simon choked out. Jace and Clary exchanged a knowing look. "What do you know that we don't?" Isabelle asked suspiciously. "Nothing really. I's just a hunch." Jace admitted. Julian narrowed his eyes. "And why didn't you mention this before?" Julian questioned. "Because it's just a hunch. We have no actual proof." Jace shot back.

Simon groaned. "If we don't tell each other things we're never gonna solve this case!" Simon admonished. "We know. But the Clave won't accept it without any proof. There was no point in mentioning anything." Clary defended. What's your hunch?" Emma questioned bluntly. Jace and Clary were slow to answer. There was a pleading in their eyes to leave well enough alone.

"We think it's Lilith." Jace finally answered.

Everybody stood there in silence for a while. "And why?" Julian inquired. "She has the right motive. People seem to keep forgetting that Sebastian was her son. She's out for revenge now." Clary explained wearily. "So what do we do now?" Isabelle asked. Jace shook his head. "I don't know Izzy. I don't know."


End file.
